User blog:Jessefan1/Jessefan1`s Fight with the Gladators Number One
Story Number 1 Characters: Jessefan1 Order Georgia Policiamalo Domitron Slab Hadrian Mevia Beginning of the story: This might be a Drama Story because the Gladators are stronger than they are. And they are mean. So this is the beginning of the story. Jessefan1: Hi, Hadrian! Hadrian: Hi, Jessefan. Jessefan1: Are you starting the games? Hadrian: Yes, so the rules is that if you win, The Atlas is yours. But if you lose, you will get sented in the mines. You got it? Jessefan1: Yes. Others: We can get started! Hadrian: Enjoy the Games! Jessefan1 and others: Okay Slab: Hey! The game is started already! Jessefan1: Yeah, sorry. I know it`s already started. Slab and other Gladators: Time to die! OOTCB: No, you can`t let Jessefan1 get killed! Gladators: Huh? Jessefan1: You heard what Order said! Gladators: That`s enough! It`s time to fight! Jessefan1: I have weapons. OOTCB: I have weapons too, any one else? Georgia and others: I don`t have weapons. OOTCB: Here! Take my weapons! Georgia and others: Thanks, Order! OOTCB: Not a problem. It`s time to defend the Gladators! Gladators: Game starts now! Jessefan1: *Starting the fight with Slab* Slab: Stop that! Jessefan1: You messed with the wrong guy! Slab: I was thinking about Order! Not you! Jessefan1: Slab, that`s enough! Jessefan1: *Picks a sword out* Order: He said enough, Slab! Slab: Who? Order: You heard Jessefan1! Slab: Enough! You two will die! Jessefan1 and Order: No! Georgia: *Gets killed before Jessefan1 and Order sees her* Jessefan1 and Order: Nooooooo! Slab: I killed Georgia! Hahahaha! Jessefan1: Me and Order will get a revenge of you! Order: Yeah, stop killing people! Slab: You Order will die! Jessefan1: Slab, Seriously please don`t let Order die. Slab: Why? Jessefan1: You heard what i said! Slab: I`m not listening to you arguing with me! Jessefan1: No i`m serious, don`t kill Order because she doesn`t like it when she`s killed. So please stop doing that. Policiamalo: What`s going on? Jessefan1: Well, Slab was rude to me and Order. Policiamalo: Really? Jessefan1: Yeah, he wanted Order to get killed and i`m already told him to please not do that because she doesn`t like it when she`s killed. Policiamalo: Oh. I would show him. Policiamalo: Hey, Slab! Slab: What? Policiamalo: Can you not get Order killed? Slab: No, I will kill her if she comes near me. Jessefan1: What? Why do you want to do that? You just killed Georgia before we stepped in to save her! Slab: Because i`m tired to have her near me. Order: Slab, Seriously please don`t kill me when you`re near me. Slab: Why, Order? Order: Because you heard what Jessefan1 said, and he`s right. So please don`t kill me. Slab: You expect me to believe that? Because i`m don`t like you when you come near me. Jessefan1: Slab, Please don`t be threating her. Policiamalo: Yeah, Slab! Slab: You Policiamalo will die! Jessefan1 and Order: Slab, don`t do that! Slab: It`s too late for that! Policiamalo: *Gets killed by Slab* Jessefan1 and Order: Noooooooo! Slab: Policiamalo is killed! Hahahahaha! Jessefan1: I`m tired of you killing people, Slab! Order: Yeah, Slab! Stop killing us! Slab: You will die you two! Domitron: *steps in* Domitron: Wait! Don`t kill them Slab! Slab: Why? Domitron: Because they are trying to stop you from killing people. Slab: Why would i stop killing people during the game starting? Jessefan1: You heard what Domitron said! Because you killed Georgia and Policiamalo before we rescued them! Slab: Why you little.... Order: Hey, Slab! He`s trying to be helpful! Slab: He threated me! Order: Well, it`s not his fault, but it`s your fault for killed them! Slab: You guys will be killed! Domitron: Hey! They are trying to be helpful, Slab! Slab: That`s Enough! Jessefan1: Slab, quit threating Domitron! Order: Yeah, Slab! Slab: You will die! Order: Slab, don`t kill Jessefan1 please! Slab: Fine! Jessefan1: Slab, serviously please don`t argue with me with Order and Domitron! Order: Yeah, we will fight you if you don`t stop arguing with us! Slab: *Gets very angry* ENOUGH! I`m going to fight you! Jessefan1: Slab, stop that please! Slab: Let`s just fight now! Jessefan1, Order, and Domitron: Fine, let`s see how tough you are! Slab: Alright! Trivia: Jessefan1 and Order would be killed if Domitron didn`t step in to stop Slab from killing them. Jessefan1 and Order knew that Domitron stepped in and tried to stop Slab from getting very angry. They knew that Georgia and Policiamalo got killed because they didn`t save them in time before they were killed. Slab is one who gets crazy when Jessefan1, Order, and Domitron when he trieds to convince them to not kill him, but they don`t accept it after what he already done wrong. This will continue in Number 2. Category:Blog posts